Lobos & Vampiros
by Ishine4U
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo existían dos razas poderosas: los lobos y los vampiros, la descendencia pasaba de familia en familia y solo la familia principal era de raza pura…los Vega (lobos) y los West(vampiros)… Pero un dia, los vampiros masacraron a los lobos, dejando pocos supervivientes y nadie de la familia principal, al menos eso creían…
1. Chapter 1

**bien...espero que les guste...**

* * *

**Tori`s Pov.**

Tori!, Cat!, se les hace tarde para ir a la escuela- dijo mama, bueno, la verdad no es mi mama, es la mama de Cat, pero cuando era pequeña ella me recogió, bueno de hecho yo era su cena pero… ehh… bueno ellos son vampiros al igual que yo, Cat me mordió cuando iba a ser comida por ellos…-

**Flash Back  
Nadie Pov**

_Amor mira lo que encontré! Por fin algo de sangre humana!- grito un hombre alto y guapo-la encontré desmayada en perfecto estado…_

_Encerio?!, Cat baja!- grito la madre-_

_Que pasa?- pregunto una Cat como de 8 años-_

_Mira, papa consigio una humana, por fin probaras sangre de un humano y no de animal- dijo la mama de Cat emocionada-_

_Pero… no es una de nosotros?- pregunto Cat-_

_No, ya me cerciore de que no tenga alguna mordida o indicios de que sea vampira- dijo el hombre- la probaremos despues de la cena la llevaremos a la celda…_

_Pero…solo es una niña…- dijo Cat-_

_Comida es comida Cat, no importa si tiene 90 o 2 años- dijo la mama a Cat- ven ayúdanos a llevarla a la celda_

_Ya que…- dijo Cat con la cabeza gacha-_

_Cat en lo que hago la comida cuídala que no se le pare ninguna mosca- dijo la mama- _

_Kay kay…- dijo Cat-_

_Que?... que paso?- dijo la muchacha-_

_Estas viva?!- grito Cat-_

_ahh…- la chica se movió y toco a ver si estaba viva- si, si lo estoy… pero, donde estoy?_

_Estas en mi casa…- dijo Cat-_

_y… que hago en tu casa?- pregunto parándose-_

_te vamos a comer- dijo Cat con una cara triste-bueno…mas bien a chupar tu sangre_

_que?!que?! que?!- Grito la muchacha- me tengo que ir!_

_No podrás… mis papas están en la cocina y ahí está la única salida- dijo Cat-_

_Pero…no quiero morir…no por unos vampiros…- dijo la chica con miedo en sus ojos- no hay otra forma de salir?_

_-Cat se quedo pensando- hay una…convirtiéndote en vampiro…_

_Ehh?...en vampiro, pero como?- dijo la joven sin entender-_

_Te puedo morder, esta prohibido tomar sangre de vampiro…- dijo Cat-_

_Entonces…si me muerdes…podre vivir?- pregunto temerosa-_

_100% segura- dijo Cat con una sonrisa-_

_Y como se que no me vas a chupar la sangre?, puedo confiar en ti?- _

_No me gusta que las personas mueran, puedes confiar en mi- dijo Cat con una sonrisa-_

_-la chica suspiro y se movió el pelo hacia un lado para dejar su cuello al descubierto- hazlo…_

_De acuerdo… pero intenta no gritar- dijo acercándose al cuello- al menos no al principio_

_De acuerdo…- Cat mordió y la chica cerro sus ojos con fuerza, al principio el dolor no era muy fuerte, pero cuando Cat dejo de morder un grito se le salió-_

_-cuando dejo de gritar dijo- perdón…_

_Cat?...Cat?!- gritaron sus padres- _

_Estas bien?- dijo el padre-_

_Si papa, estoy bien…-_

_Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto la madre-_

_-Cat señalo a la chica que no había sido notada aun-_

_Esta despierta, rápido hay que noquearla de nuevo- dijo el papa con palo en mano-_

_Wow Wow Wow Wow-dijo la chica con el seño fruncido- no me piensan pegar con eso o si?_

_Papa, mama…es una de nosotros…mira- dijo Cat acercándose y moviéndole el pelo para que se notara la marca-_

_Es un vampiro…- dijo la madre-_

_…__- el padre no dijo nada- ahh…yo… perdón, estaba tan emocionado que no me di cuenta…_

_Perdonado- dijo la chica con una sonrisa-_

_Mi nombre es Clara Valentine…el es Mark Valentine y ella es Catherine Valentine… pero le decimos Cat -_

_Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Victoria, pero me pueden decir Tori…-_

_Cual es tu apellido?- pregunto la madre-_

_Yo…no lo se…perdí a mis padres cuando era mas pequeña y nunca supe mi apellido…-dijo triste-_

_No tienes padres?...entonces donde vives?- pregunto Cat-_

_En el bosque…- dijo tori encogiéndose de hombros-_

_y…no te gustaría quedarte con nosotros pequeña- dijo el padre- es lo menos que podemos hacer por casi matarte-_

_lo dicen en serio?- dijo tori ilusionada-_

_si- dijo la madre con una mirada tierna-_

_yay!, tori será como mi hermana- dijo Cat abrazando a la morena-_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

**espero y dejen algun review...y bueno, necesitare su ayuda para saber la pareja, si sera CORI o JORI, por un lado la historia es muy buena para un jori, pero quiero hacer algo diferente respecto a las parejas, ustedes que dicen?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori`s Pov**

Bajamos en un momento!- grito Cat, despues de un rato bajamos-

Se les hace tarde chicas, hoy es su primer día de clases no querrán llegar tarde verdad?- nos dijo dándonos nuestra mochila-

No- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo-

Buena suerte chicas- nos dijo papa, el estaba sentado leyendo el periódico y tomando café-

Si- dije para despues agarrar a Cat de la mano y salir corriendo-

Estas lista Cat?- le pregunte cuando ya estábamos en la entrada de la escuela-

Si, estoy lista…y tu?- pregunto mirándome-

Si tu lo estas… yo lo estoy- le dije sonriendo-

-La escuela fue divertida, no era como los contaban los libros de los humanos con todas esas materias, hoy tuve historia de los vampiros y…me aburrió, pero las demás materias eren de cómo convertirte en un animal, o como sobrevivir sin sangre…-

Y como les fue?- pregunto mama cuando llegamos a la casa-

Bien- respondimos las dos-

Me alegra…para festejar su primer día de clases les hice un pastel- dijo mama-

Yay!- gritamos Cat y yo al mismo tiempo, nos encanta el pastel que hace mama-

Hola familia- dijo papa llegando del trabajo- que huele tan rico?- dijo besando a mama y dándonos un beso en la cabeza a Cat y a mi-

Mama hizo pastel!- grito Cat-

Uyy amo el pastel de mama- dijo mientras se quitaba el saco y la corbata-

-comimos y despues comimos pastel, nos quedamos un rato viendo Tv y jugando videojuegos hasta que nos tuvimos que ir a la habitación para hacer la poca tarea que encargaron, pueden creer primer día de clases con tarea?!-

**Al día sig.**

-bajamos a desayunar y nos fuimos otra vez a la escuela, cuando llegamos al salón el profesor dio clases-

Bien, hoy aprenderemos algunas cosas que pueden hacer los vampiros para los novatos que no sepan o que acaban de ser mordidos…- explico- bueno, primero para sobrevivir como dije ayer, existe un jugo derivado de la sangre que tiene el mismo efecto que esta en nuestro intestino…

Nosotros no solo podemos transformarnos en murciélagos como en los estúpidos cuentos de los humanos, podemos transformarnos en muchos animales…- dijo- y podemos flotar…

Yaaay!- grito Cat, a lo que todo se le quedaron mirando-

Ahhh…- iba a decir alguna excusa pero alguien toco la puerta, distrayendo a todos-

Adelante…- dijo el maestro-

-un hombre con traje negro entro y dijo- la señorita Jadelyn West ya esta aquí…

Oh que bien, adelante dile que pase-dijo el maestro entusiasmado-mire chicos, hoy tendrán una nueva compañera, que es mas que eso, ella es la hija de los West….

-una muchacha como de nuestra edad entro, pelo negro piel pálida y ojos verdes grisáceos… era muy bonita-

Siéntate donde quieras señorita West- dijo el profesor-

Eso iba a hacer- dijo fríamente- me quiero sentar en donde esta la peli roja…

Cat por favor muévete…- dijo el profesor amablemente, jadelyn no era para nada amable de ser a si hubiera dicho que se sentaba en otro lugar, aunque no lo hay-

Pero no hay otro lugar- dije, recibiendo la mirada con el seño fruncido de jade, eso me estremeció-

Entonces que la señorita Valentine se siente en el piso- dijo el maestro, no es justo que solo por ser de la familia principal tenga mas beneficios-

No es necesario- dije y me pare dándole a Cat mi lugar-

Gracias- me dijo mientras se sentaba al igual que jadelyn-

Bien, mañana iremos al gimnasio para practicar las transformaciones-

Yaaay!, me quiero transformar en un gato!- grito Cat-crees que seria bonita como gato tori?

-yo reí poquito-la mas bonita Cat…

Yaay!- y tu en que te quieres transformar?- me pregunto-

Ammm…un perro?- dije pensando-

No!, lo perros atacan a los gatos!- grito Cat asustada-

No te preocupes, yo jamás te atacaría- dije con voz comprensiva, Cat era como una niña pequeña-

Yaay!- dijo abrazándome-

Y tu jadelyn?- pregunte-

Yo que?- me dijo con voz fría-

En que te gustaría transformarte?- le quería hacer platica por alguna razón-

Ahh…- se puso un dedo en la barbilla-en que crees que me gustaría transformarme?

-voltee a ver a Cat y luego me puse a pensar- bueno…eres fría, nada amable, dices lo que piensas…

Gracias- dijo sarcásticamente-

Así que supongo que…- dije ignorándola- un león? Tigre? O algo por el estilo…

Ja, buenas suposiciones…-callo al no saber mi nombre-

Victoria, pero dime tori…- dije sonriendo- ella es Cat Valentine, mi mejor amiga y hermana

Seguramente sabes quien soy, todos lo saben, dime jade, no dejo que muchas personas me digan así, así que aprovéchenlo…

Kay kay!- dijo Cat-


	3. asunto importante

Les voy a decir algo... hay posibles desenlaces...

La Primera: Tori podria ser Vega & seria algo asi como Lobo-Vampiro

o

La Segunda: Tori es Vega & la mordida de Cat no hace efecto, solo le deja marca

o

La Tercera: Tori no es Vega

o

La Cuarta: Tori es tanto Vega como West & y asi seria 100% Lobo y 100% Vampiro

**luw:**no se cual de estas cuatro elejire...asi que tendras que esperar...

**Guest:** si, sera Jori, ya decidi...

**Jori: **creo que ya me explique un por?, no se si Tori sea Vega o no... estoy entre esos cuatro

LA HISTORIA SERA JORI!, a lo mejor pongo mas parejas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me alegra que les este gustado la historia y creo que tori sera Lobo- Vampiro porque necesito que tori sea lo suficientemente fuerte para que le gane al villano y sobre el one shot me alegra que les haya gustado, y perdón mi falta de ortografía lo que pasa es que como estaba en el ipod y me desesperaba que a cada ratito me pusiera el corrector de ortografía lo quite...ahora me doy cuenta para que sirve de verdad, sorry guys...bueno, este capi esta un poco corto, pero el siguiente sera mas largo ;) later!**

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy- dijo el maestro cuando sonó el timbre- pueden salir- todos nos paramos para ir al almuerzo-

Disculpa…jade…- dije- quisieras almorzar con nosotras?

Preguntamos, porque como eres nueva no conoces a nadie- dijo mi amiga-

Están diciendo que las personas no se quieren sentar con migo?- pregunto jade, yo voltee a ver a Cat-

Ahh…nunca dijimos eso…es solo que no creo que te sientas cómoda así…- dije-

Y crees que con ustedes me siento cómoda?- pregunto arqueando una ceja-

Ahh…es solo que….ash, olvídalo, vámonos Cat- dije agarrándole la mano y yéndome para almorzar-

Primero me invitan y luego me des invitan, y yo soy la egoísta?- pregunto cruzándose de brazo-

Vas a venir si o no?!- grite, esta chica si que desespera-

Claro…- dijo sonriendo de lado-

y… como es tu vida de 100% vampira?- pregunto Cat-

es lo mismo que uno que ustedes, solo que somos mas fuertes- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

ohhh…- dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo-

que van a ordenar?- pregunto el señor que atendía-

ammm…Cat? jade?- pregunte-

bueno, dudo que haya algo de salmón aquí, así que quiero pizza- dijo jade-

yo también-dijo Cat-

si igual yo- dije-

no hay pizza, solo albóndigas…- dijo, voltee a ver a jade y Cat y asintieron con la cabeza-

entonces albóndigas- dije con una sonrisa, el señor se fue-

que raro que no haya pizza- dijo Cat-

si- dije extrañada, normalmente hay pizza en todas las escuelas-

a lo mejor se acabo- dijo jade, bebiendo de su café…café?, de donde lo saco?

De donde lo sacaste?- pregunte señalando al café-

Se lo quite a un niño que iba pasando- dijo dándole un sorbo-

Pizza para las señoritas- dijo el señor llegando con tres platos de pizza-

Pensé que había dicho que no había pizza?- dijo jade-

-el señor no respondió y se fue, no miramos extrañadas entre las tres y luego nos fuimos a comer-

Que raro- dije sentándome en una silla al igual que jade y Cat-

-el día transcurrió normal, si por normal es que jade me este molestando a cada rato-

Y como les fue?- pregunto mama cuando llegamos a casa-

Bien, hoy hicimos algo así como una amiga- dije-

Cuéntenme…- dijo mama acomodando la mesa-

Es Jadelyn West, esta estudiando en nuestra escuela-dijo Cat-

Enserió?, de la familia West- dijo mama emocionada-

Sipi, ella misma….- dijo Cat sentándose en la silla al igual que yo-

Hola familia- dijo papa entrando- como están las princesas de esta casa?- dijo dándonos una beso en la cabeza y un beso a mi mama en la boca-

Bien, tus hijas conocieron a Jadelyn West- dijo mama sirviendo la comida-

Encerio?, de la familia West?- pregunto, yo reí- se puede de que ríes tori?

Mama pregunto exactamente lo mismo- despues todos reímos y comimos-

Bueno, tengo un asunto del trabajo que tengo que hacer, su mama va a ir por las compras y les voy a pedir un favor- dijo papa poniéndose el saco-

Si dinos- respondimos al mismo tiempo Cat y yo-

Ya que conocen a Jadelyn podrían ir a dejarle a la familia principal este sobre?- dijo dándonos el sobre blanco-

Claro, nosotras vamos- dije agarrando el sobre-

Bien, nos vemos luego- dijo papa saliendo de la cocina-

Bueno, será mejor que yo también me valla- dijo mama quitándose el mandil- cierran la puerta cuando se vallan chicas

-nosotras asentimos y despues de un rato salimos a hacer el encargo, sin olvidar cerrar la puerta-


	5. Chapter 5

**me alegra que les este gustando esta historia, tratare de actualizar cada 3 dias **

* * *

Es muy raro no?- pregunte-

Que es raro?- dijo Cat sin entender-

Que mama y papa salieran al mismo tiempo…nunca lo hacen, y también es raro que nos dejen venir solas hasta la mansión West…- dije-

Es verdad, papa nunca nos encarga hacer pedidos de el, normalmente el lo hace- dijo Cat, despues nos quedamos calladas-

Estuvimos un rato caminando hasta que llegamos a la mansión principal que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, no nos quedaba tan lejos ya que vivíamos por esos rumbos.

Tori, como crees que sea la casa de los West?- me pregunto Cat-

Supongo que grande, muy muy grande, y bonita, si yo creo que este bonita-menciono, por alguna razón cuando dije bonita me imagine a jade y… que diablos estoy pensando?!-

Como jade?- pregunta mi peli roja amiga, haciendo que pare en seco- que pasa?

No, nada…sigamos…-dije evadiendo el tema. Cat puede parecer una tonta, pero ella es muy lista cuando se trata de averiguar cosas-

Kay kay…-

Mira, ya casi llegamos- dije señalando una mansión muy grande y bonita, como había dicho-

Que se les ofrece?- nos pregunto un guardia que estaba en la entrada hacia la mansión-

Venimos a dejar un recado… podemos ver a la familia principal?- pregunte lo mas educado posible-

Esperen un minuto…- dijo y se fue caminando hacia la entrada, donde había otro guardia, le dijo algo y luego regreso-

Y bien?- pregunto Cat-

Pueden pasar…- dijo escoltándonos asta la mansión y ahí el otro guardia nos abrió la puerta-

-entramos y el lugar era muy lujoso, demasiada, el piso era de mármol, las cortinas parecían que costaban millones, había una pequeña fuente que decía W era muy bonita, y esto solo era el recibidor, me imagino lo demás-

Tori, Cat?- dijo una voz que reconocí al instante como la de jade- que hacen aquí?

Ahh?- volteo Cat- ah hola jade

Hola- respondió- pero que hacen aquí?

Venimos a dejar un recado de mi padre- dije sacando el sobre blanco-

Para quien?- pregunto jade, la verdad no sabia-

No se, papa solo dijo que trajéramos esto a la familia principal- dijo Cat-

Jadelyn?- pregunto una voz ronca y grave- con quien hablas?

Padre alguien te busca!- grito jade, así que esa era la voz del Sr. West-

Quien?- dijo el señor entrando al recibidor-

Buenas tardes Sr. West- dijimos yo y Cat al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia-

Buenas tardes señoritas, que se les ofrece?- pregunto cortésmente el señor-

Mi padre Mark Valentine le ha mandado esto- dije entregándole la carta-

Mark? Es tu padre?- pregunto el rey leyendo la carta-

Si-respondió Cat-

Entonces ustedes son Cat y Victoria cierto?- pregunto-

Si, así es, yo soy victoria y ella es Cat- dije señalándome en mi nombre y señalando a Cat en el suyo-

Bien… - dijo el señor pasando su mano por su cabello, se notaba nervioso-

Bueno, es mejor irnos, seguramente mama ya llego y se preocupara si no nos vamos- le dije a Cat-

Con su permiso- dijimos al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia-

Hasta mañana jade- le dije-

Hasta mañana- respondió jade indiferente, como siempre-

No… esperen- dijo el señor west-

Que pasa padre?- pregunto jade-

Miren...sus padres trabajan para mi….- dijo aun nervioso-

También mama?- dijo Cat extrañada-

Si, ella también, pero ella solo trabaja en situaciones difíciles…como hoy- dijo el Sr. West susurrando la ultima parte-

Como hoy?, que significa eso?- pregunte, que yo sepa mama nunca ha trabajado-

Bueno…el trabajo de sus padres consta en…en cierto punto…matar a los cazadores…-

-Cat se llevo las manos a la boca- ma…matar?- dijo Cat sorprendida, ellos no son del tipo que matan-

Si y…hoy su padre y madre han ido a una misión… de la que no podrán regresar- dijo susurrando lo ultimo, al parecer nadie lo escucho-

Como que no podrán regresar?- pregunte, todo esto es muy misterioso-

Que buen oído tienes- me dijo sorprendido-

Eso no responde mi pregunta- me estaba volviendo cortante, pero la sola idea de que mi padres no regresaran me tenia así-

**Nadie pov**

No…regresaran…?- dijo Cat con la voz entre cortada-

Lo siento chicas…esta carta- dijo el señor mostrando la carta- dice que les explique todo…

Padre…- susurro jade- si sabias que era peligroso porque los mandaste?-preguntó-

Yo no los mande…ellos dijeron que iban, que si ese cazador entraba en la ciudad abría muchos muertos y sus hijas estaría en peligro…yo se lo prohibí, pero el se fue junto con su esposa…- dijo el señor west-

Fueron solos?- pregunto tori-

no, les mande ayuda… son mis mas fuertes escoltas…- dijo el señor West-

cuantas posibilidades hay de que regresen?- pregunto Cat-

les mentiría si les digo que hay un 20%, siendo sinceros…-dijo el señor con la cabeza agachada-

tori…- dijo Cat abrazando a tori y empezando a llorara, tori solo estaba callada-

no te preocupes Cat, no llores…si el Sr. West dice que mama y papa son los mejores, debemos de creer en ese menos de 20%, no seamos negativas- dijo acariciando la cabeza de Cat-

**Sr. West Pov**

Esa tal victoria es muy positiva, esta creyendo en el 20% de probabilidad de que sus padres regresen, es admirable…aunque les mentí, sus padres tienes como mínimo un 5%... les pediré que se queden aquí hasta que haya noticias.

Chicas…porque no se quedan aquí?, así si llega alguna noticia la sabrán de inmediato- les dije-

-ellas se miraron entre si y victoria dijo- no, estamos bien en casa, si hay noticias se las comunica a jade, va en la misma escuela y probablemente nos veamos

-voltee a ver a mi hija que asintió y dije- de acuerdo, tengan cuidado

Gracias- dijeron al unisonido y se fueron, por la ventada pude ver como la peli roja se subía a la espalda de la morena-

Porque les mentiste?- pregunto mi hija-

De que hablas?- se habrá dado cuenta que mentí sobre el 20% de probabilidades?-

Dime la verdad… que tantas probabilidades hay que sobrevivan- se dio cuenta?, bueno, es mi hija, me conoce-

Ahh*suspiro* menos del 5%- jade abrió los ojos a mas no poder-

Les distes falsas esperanzas?- pregunto jade, parecía ¿molesta?-

Los siento jade, pero que querías, que les dijera `tus padres no van a volver`?- le dije-

No, pero…-

Lo siento mucho hija, créeme a mi me dolió mentirles, la cara de esas chicas, eran todo lo que tenían cierto?- le pregunto-

No lo se, no hemos hablado mucho…- me dijo, se veía triste-

Bien, iré a mi despacho, recuerda que tu serás la que le dará la noticia cuando pase algo…


	6. Chapter 6

**y aqui sigo, les gusta la historia?, si no les gusta la cancelo... :(**

* * *

**Tori`s pov**

no puedo creer lo que el Sr. West nos dijo…nuestros padres pueden…morir?- dijo Cat, con los ojos rojos-

-no dije nada, sola la abrace, si a mi me duele que no soy familiar de sangre para ellos, me imagino Cat-

Tori?, ellos regresaran, verdad?- me pregunto, no sabia que contestar- tori?

Cat…- susurre- vamos a casa…

-Cat solo asintió y nos fuimos a casa, por alguna razón la casa se sentía rara sin la presencia de mama y papa-

Tori…puedo dormir contigo?- me pregunto, sonreí y asentí-

_~al dia sig.~_

-me levante temprano para hacer el desayuno, ya que mama no esta-

Buenos días ma…ma- dijo Cat empezando con la alegría de siempre, pero se puso triste al darse cuenta que no había nadie además de mi-

-le sonreí y le di sus hotcakes- perdón si no saben como los de mama

- comimos en silencio, despues nos fuimos a la escuela-

Hola tori, Cat- nos saludo jade-

Hola- saludamos sin animos-

Vamos chicas… de seguro que regresan- dijo tratando de animarnos-

Cat me puedes traer un chocolate?, por favor- pedí, tengo que hablar con jade-

Claro, jade quieres algo?- pregunto mi amiga peli roja-

Un café negro con dos de azúcar- dijo sin decir por favor-

Por favor…- dije yo para que jade lo dijera, pero al parecer no entendió-

Y bien… de que quieres hablar como para que sea a solas?- dijo jade adivinando mis intenciones-

-suspire y me preparaba para hablar- dime la verdad… cuales son las verdaderas posibilidades de que mama y papa regresen?

Como lo sabes?- pregunto jade, mirándome sorprendida pero aun con su toque frio-

En los ojos de el Sr. West se reflejaba que estaba mintiendo, pero no quise preguntar nada por Cat- respondí- dime…

-la mirada de jade se entristeció- pocas…casi nulas- me lleve las manos a la boca e intente no llorar- lo siento…- dijo bajando la mirada-

Tori, ten tu chocolate, jade tu café- dijo Cat llegando, inmediatamente recupere mi cordura y le sonreí- gracias- ella se había comprado un chocolate igual que yo-

-sonó el timbre y entramos a clases, fueron aburridas o quizás fue por que estábamos tristes, jade no me molesto en todo el dia, creo que entendió la situación-

Bueno, chicas, si hay alguna noticia yo les aviso- dijo jade cuando un guardia llego por ella-

Señoritas victoria y Cat?- pregunto el guardia hacia nosotras, asentimos- el Sr. West quiere hablar con ustedes- palidecí al igual que Cat, nos miramos y luego miramos a jade que estaba sorprendía-

-cuando llegamos había mucho movimiento, guardias iban de aquí a allá , y pude ver a Sr. West en el balcón de su casa en el segundo piso-

Síganme- dijo el guardia, Cat y yo la seguimos, jade iba atrás de nosotras, jade aunque es alguien fría y indiferente, cuando quiere puede ser una gran amiga-

Pasen- se oyó una voz dentro de la habitación una vez que el guardia toco-

Buenas tardes Sr. West- saludo Cat, yo solo hice una reverencia-

Nos a llegado un nota del grupo que iba con sus padres- su voz estaba nerviosa, y al final su voz se quebró-

Y?...como están?...van a venir pronto?- pregunto Cat con la voz entrecortada, yo solo agarre su mano-

-estuvimos atentos a sus movimientos, hasta que su cabeza se movió en forma de negación, dándonos a entender que no sobrevivieron-

-Cat me abrazo y empezó a llorar yo hice lo mismo-

-Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, y los abrí, solo para darme cuenta que no era un sueño, era la estúpida realidad…Cat seguía llorando con mas fuerza-

Tori…porque?- me pregunto Cat viéndome a los ojos- porque ellos?- yo no dije nada, mas bien no podía articular palabra alguna- porque?!- grito aferrándose a mi blusa-

-abrase a Cat con fuerza, no podía parar de llorar, ellos fueron como mis padres-

Cat- susurre- lo siento…lo siento mucho

Chicas…- dijo el Sr. West dándonos un sobre blanco- es una carta de sus padres…

-tome la carta y la leí en voz alta-

**Nadie pov**

Para: Cat y Tori

Mama: mis niñas, seguramente ya se abran dado cuenta de lo que consta nuestro trabajo, y perdónenos por no decirles antes pero era muy arriesgado, seguramente ya estamos muertos ya que esta carta a la hicimos en la misión…sean fuertes, no se den por vencidas, cumplan sus sueños…

Papa: mama ya les dijo y solo les quiero decir lo mucho que las queremos…tori hazme un gran favor, cuida a Cat, no dejes que nade le pase…el caza recompensas se dijire hacia alla, dile al Sr. West que cuide de sus hijos , Tori es momento de que cumplas tu sueño, ten por seguro que cumpliras tu sueño de superar a los West, creemos en ti… solo mira al cielo y ahí nos vas a encontrar…

Los queremos

-tori callo de rodillas con la carta en mano llorando- lo prometo- susurro- prometo cuidar de Cat

Tori…-susurro Cat arodillandose junto a tori- gracias…- dijo abrazandola

-tori lloro abrazada de Cat, ahora ella era su resposibilidad, ella protejeria a Cat aun a costa de su propia vida-

-la puerta se abrió haciendo un ruido al chocar con la pared, dejando ver a un joven como de 20 años con el peli pintado de colores-

Cat…es…es cierto?- pregunto el pelo arcoíris(?)-

Ciro…-susurro Cat, asintiendo con la cabeza-

Pero…ellos…tori dime que es mentira…-dijo Ciro con los ojos llorosos-

-tori volteo la mirada hacia enfrente y Ciro salió corriendo-

Ciro! Espera!- grito Cat, corriendo atrás de el- hermano!

Cat!- grito tori, pero no se paro, solo bajo la mirada y cerro sus puños-

Bueno, me retiro, tengo que preparar el funeral, si me discupan- dijo el al ver que su hija le quería decir algo a tori pero no con el ahí-

-tori tenia la mirada en ningún punto fijo, jade se acerco y se puso de cuquillas para estar a la altura de tori, esta volteo encontrándose con los ojos grises-azulados y jade miro los ojos color chocolate que por ahora estaban rojos de tanto llorar-

Jade…-susurro tori-

Tori…- susurro igual jade mirándose a los ojos-

Porque?...-susurro tori, jade la abrazo- porque?!- dijo tori aferrándose a jade como hizo Cat hace poco-


	7. Chapter 7

**Es muy corto, demaciado, ni siquiera son 500 palabras, pero es que no tenia imaginacion...y les queria decir que mate a los padres de tori y cat (que feo se oye, me siento una asesina) fue porque necesito que ambas odien al cazador misterioso...**

* * *

Al dia siguiente fue la sepultura donde se encontraban innumerables persona, el Sr. West había hecho una gran ceremonia…

Tori se encontraba en una banca abrazando a Cat, que estaba recostada en su pecho, tanto tori como Cat tenían los ojos rojos por llorar tanto…

Hey, tori Cat…mi padre dice que necesita hablar con ustedes- dijo jade llegando-

-tori asintió y dijo- vamos Cat…

No quiero ir…- dijo Cat, sin moverse-

Vamos… a lo mejor es algo importante-dijo tori-

De acuerdo- dijo Cat parándose-

Jade, nos guias?...-pregunto tori-

Por aquí- dijo jade dando media vuelta y caminar hacia la entrada-

Tardaron al menos 5 min. En llegar en donde estaba es Sr. West, que estaba con su esposa la Sra. West y sus otros 2 hijos

Tori y Cat, primero que nada les prestare a mi esposa -dijo el señor, la señora dio un paso al frente-

Mucho gusto, soy Jane West-dijo amigablemente la señora, pelo negro como todos los integrantes de la familia West, y ojos verdes- mi mas sincero pésame

Mucho gusto soy Catherine Valentine, pero me puede decir Cat- dijo Cat, un poco mas alegre que hace rato-

Victoria- dijo tori con una sonrisa-me pueden decir tori

Mi nombre es Jayden West, hermano mayor de Jade- dijo un pelinegro de ojos grises-azules, se parecía mucho a jade, incluso se podía suponer que era frio por como hablo- mucho gusto- dijo con una sonrisa y dándole la mano a tori-

Mucho gusto- dijo tori con una gran sonrisa, despues el joven le dio la mano a Cat-

Mi nobre es james!- grito un pequeño como de 5 años- mucho guto…gus..to-dijo tratando de pronunciar gusto-

Jaja- rieron tori y Cat-que lindo

Mucho gusto pequeño- dijeron al mismo tiempo-

Tu edes la novia de jade?- pregunto el pequeño james refiriéndose a tori, haciendo que las dos se sonrojaran-

Ja-james!- grito sonrojada jade- que cosas dices!

Jaja, tranquila jade, hasta en tu casa esta amargada- dijo tori haciendo reir a los presentes-

Calla!- grito jade con los brazos cruzados-

Y Sr. West, que es lo que quería decirnos?- pregunto Cat-

Ah?, ah perdón- se disculpo el Sr. West nervioso- les quiero decir que tienen todo mi apoyo, si necesitan algo solo pídanlo

Gracias, es muy amable de su parte- dijo tori-

Lo tendremos en cuenta- dijo Cat-

Bien si nos disculpan, tenemos que arreglarnos para ir a la escuela-dijo tori yéndose

Si, nos vemos luego- se despidió el Sr. West

Adiós- dijeron los otros integrantes de la familia-

* * *

**espero y le haya gustado**


	8. Chapter 8

**holiiiis! despues de muchoooo, pero muchooooo tiempo de no actualizar vengo aqui con mi estupida historia que no tiene nada que ver casi con la serie pero que a algunos de ustedes les gusta!...en fiiiin, puede que en la historia haya escrito "Vega" y les pido disculpas, pero es que estoy acostumbrada...buuenooo, al fin mi imaginacion llego, y ya tendo otros 2 capitulos escritos, asi que a lo mejor el viernes actualice de nuevo...sin mas que decir les dejo aqui el nuevo capitulo!:D**

* * *

.: Tori:.

No puedo creerlo, ya ha pasado una semana desde que mis padres murieron y me sigo sintiendo mal, como si fuera mi culpa… siento que ya ha pasado esto, a lo mejor así murieron mis verdaderos padres, no se, este sentimiento nunca lo había tenido antes.

Cat ya esta normal, es la misma persona alegre de siempre, pero se que aun esta triste al igual que yo, todo es normal…excepto este sentimiento.

Camino hacia a la escuela junto a jade y Cat, desde la muerte de mis padres jade nos acompaña, y no se porque, pero se siente bien, me siento protegida junto a ella.

En que piensas?-me pregunta Cat-

Es solo…nada, olvídalo-le digo con una sonrisa, no se si contarles aun lo de este sentimiento-

De acuerdo-dice mi peli roja amiga-

.:Jede West:.

Camino hacia la escuela junto a tori y Cat, desde que sus padres murieron las he acompañado, y aunque nunca lo diré en público, se siente bien, siento que tori me protegerá, aunque suena estúpido y cursi.

En que piensas?- le pregunta Cat a tori-

Es solo que…nada olvídalo-dice Tori con una sonrisa, Cat de voltea, pero se que algo tiene, desde hace una semana actúa raro, mas de lo normal.

Entramos a la escuela y caminamos hacia nuestro salón, hoy nos toca clase con Sikowits, el nos enseñara a como transformarnos, aunque yo ya sé cómo.

Muy bien!-dice el maestro bebiendo de su coco, tarda como, pasan como 5 minutos y el sigue sin hablar-

Bien que?-dice Tori en forma de pregunta-

Bien que, que?- responde sikowits confundiéndonos a todos-

Acabas de decir "muy bien"-dice Cat-

Ohh…my bien, hoy los pondremos en peligro para que así puedan entrar en el modo de transformación 1-dice bebiendo de su coco otra vez-

Iremos por numero de lista-dice el maestro-

.:Tori:.

Iremos por numero de lista-dice el maestro-

La prueba era en pelear cuerpo a cuerpo uno contra el otro, así, cuando no tuviéramos suficiente fuerza, y estemos al borde de la muerte nos transformaremos en la fase 1.

El maestro fue diciendo nombre con su pareja y para mi mala suerte, o buena, no me toco con Cat.

Tori Valentine, contra Jade West-dijo el maestro…espera QUE?!, con jade!-

Lo siento sikowits pero yo ya se me transformar-dice jade para mi alivio, no tendré que pelear con ella-

Lo se, pero tu tienes que pelear contra tori para que ella se pueda transformar-dice, diablos!, volteo a ver a jade que rueda sus ojos-

No será gentil contigo-me dice, trago grueso-

La batalla de acaba hasta que los dos se transforme o hasta que uno ya no pueda continuar-dice sikowits y con eso comenzamos a pelear-

Veo como jade corre hacia mi con el puño cerrado y por suerte logro esquivarle, ella gruñe molesta y viene hacia mi de nuevo y nuevamente logro esquivar.

Deja de esquivar!-me grita enojada-

No!, no quiero morir!-le digo, y es que jade me da miedo-

Ella corre hacia mi y yo le pongo el pie para que se caiga, lo cual resulta, pero que no es muy bueno tratándose de jade.

Te vas a morir Valentine!-me grita enojada, y valla que lo esta-

Veo como sus colmillos se afilan notablemente, y un débil color rojo de apodera de sus ojos, me quedo sorprendida, eso es la primera fase?

Tienes miedo?- me pregunta jade con una sonrisa de lado, corre hacia mi mas rápido de lo que lo hizo la ultima vez y logra darme un puñetazo-

Eso si me dolió y mucho, creo que la primera fase no solo la cambio físicamente también su fuerza aumento y velocidad.

Hmm…ahora no esquivaras?-me pregunte burlonamente, me enojo ante este comentario-

Cállate!-le digo dando mi primer puñetazo de la pelea y como lo supuse, sus reflejos mejoraron-

Esto se pondrá bueno- escuche oír al maestro-

Jade corrió hacia mi y por acto reflejo esquive, y es que sus golpes duelen mucho, es mas difícil esquivar, ya que su velocidad mejoro y mucho.

Deja de esquivar!, si no te golpeo no te podrás transformar!- me grita-

Prefiero quedarme así a ser golpeada por ti-le grito y corro, ella me persigue y si no hago algo me golpeara-

Corro y en un brinco rápido quedo atrás de ella, Wow!, desde cuando puedo hacer eso?, bueno no importa…golpeo a jade en la espalda y la hago caer.

Volteo a ver a Cat que me esta viendo y me fijo en sus labios, tienen colmillos de fuera!, eso significa que ya se transformo!...la veo con sorpresa y ella me sonríe, mostrando sus colmillos.

Por estar viendo a Cat no me percato de que jade viene corriendo a toda velocidad, trato de esquivar pero es mas rápida que yo y se un segundo a otro, ya estoy de rodillas por el golpe que me dio en el estomago.

Vamos…párate-me dice, no sé porque, pero siento que me está retando-

A duras y a penas me pude parar, con una mano en el estomago corro hacia jade y le logro dar un puñetazo.

Valla velocidad- oigo decir a un compañero-

Hn, no perderé-me dice limpiando un poco de sangre que salió de su boca-

Jade, recuerda, esto no es una pelea a muerte-dice Cat-

Lo se, por eso le estoy pegando despacito-responde jade, que me esta pegando despacito?!, si los golpes duelen como si un luchador me pegara!- vamos Valentine, no seas miedosa

Me estas retando?-le pregunto-

Depende-responde con una sonrisa de lado-

Si hay algo que tengo, es que si alguien me reta lo acepto, nunca digo que no y es que, si hay algo que recuerdo de mis padres es que nunca me rinde.

De acuerdo…quieres pelea, tendrás pelea-le digo con decisión, y corro hacia ella-

Rápidamente ella esquiva mi patada, pero logro agarrar su puño, con el puño libre la golpeo haciendo que retroceda…ella suelta una patada que me da en la cabeza.

Ríndete! Te matara!-grito una muchacha-

Si!, victoria retírate!-oí gritar a otro-

No tiene posibilidad-oí susurrar a uno-

Estaba enojada, me están subestimando, y es algo que odio.

Ya oíste, ríndete-dijo jade-

Voltee a ver a Cat, y me susurro un `tu puedes`.

Jamás-le conteste-

Sentía como mis dientes crecían, mi vista se afino y sentí más fuerza entonces oi gritar a Cat un `lo lograste!`.

Vi a jade sonreír, yo le correspondí, porque sabia que esta no era una pelea de prueba para poder transformarme, era una pelea para ver quien era mas fuerte y sikowits también lo sabia.

Todos retrocedan-dijo sikowits- esto se pondrá feo

Porque no la para? Esa chica no tiene oportunidad contra jade- dijo la misma chava de antes, vi como jade fruncía el seño-

Yo digo que están iguales-dijo Cat, sonriéndome, todos callaron-

Vi a jade y ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, yo hice lo mismo…y en un rápido movimiento las dos corríamos hacia nosotras para ver quien daba el primer golpe.

* * *

**como se habran dado cuenta la pelea es muy estilo anime, pero es que soy otaku y asi y pues...estoy acostumbrada a leer peleas asi...**

**en fiiin, gracias por sus reviews y espero que dejen mas! **

**por cierto, a lo mejor mañana actualizo el otro fic de Te Amo Tori Vega/ Shelby Marx, y es el ultimo capitulo! y cuando acabe ese, subire otro fanfic en el que estoy trabajando...**

**espero leerlos en mis otros fanfics, hasta la vista baby! xD**

**P.D. por cierto, si me quieren criticar, o me quieren saludar y tiene twittet siganme! _palomagarcia_ **

**BYE! **


End file.
